This invention generally relates to a novelty toy. More particularly, it relates to a deformable toy in any of a variety of shapes such as a ball, doll, etc.
As is known, toys such as balls, dolls and the like are generally form stable. That is, once a toy is designed in a particular shape, it essentially retains said shape throughout its useful life.
While there are deformable toys such as bean bags and clay-filled balls, bean baqs do not retain a deformed state and clay-filled balls tend to harden over time and provide a relatively dense product which can cause injury to a user and/or damage to the play environment.